Hide, Seek, Revenge!
by Bane-Dane
Summary: Sanada doesn't want to spend his day off at the mall. Though, with Niou's help, he may get his revenge while playing hide and seek.


A/N: Alright here's a new story for you guys. Sorry for taking so long. I had to stay after school for ten days (not including Fridays) and not to meantion I had homework and other things to do. I didn't have the time to write anything new or get the needed inspiration to write.  
Anyways, this story is somewhat based on an event that happened last Friday. My family went to BJ's Warehouse and suddenly my dad started walking off in a random direction quite fastly and I follwed. End us he wanted to hide from my brothers and my mom. We hid around in the Movies section until my dad decided to walk back up to them. He even got called a "good role model" by a random couple we didn't know. It was quite anjoyable  
And so, I decided to write this! hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does. If I did own the Prince of Tennis, Rikkai would pwn Seigaku in a third match.

* * *

For Rikkaidai students, the best kind of days were when they had teacher work days and weren't forced to attend any classes for the day. On these types of days, the boy tennis team got together and played tennis or hung out. On this particular teacher work day, the team decided to go to their local mall, window shop and/or buy stuff. Sanada had argued that they didn't need to go to a mall. The team "desperately" needed to practice for their up coming tennis match but was out ruled by the buchou of the team, Yukimura.

And so, they were at their local Kanagawa mall. Sanada had muttered his opinions yet again about the trip, but the team simply ignored their fukubuchou. It wasn't everyday they had normal team bonding days...Not to say their other team bonding experiences weren't normal. They all just made their insanity levels rise...And Sanada's blood pressure, but we won't get into that.

While most of the team went to look at a sports shop located on the ground floor of the mall, poor Sanada was pulled from his upright position to a kneeling one behind a rather large bush that seemed to appear out of no where. Pain erupted in his knees, but the fukubuchou didn't let it show on his face. Rikkai was strong. They weren't like those wimps from Ginka that miserably lost to Seigaku...Okay they did lose but it was only by one match.

When Sanada stopped closing his eyes tightly from being pulled down, he found their teams very own trickster up in his face. I mean really close in his face. If Sanada moved a few centimeters forward he could have captured the silver haired boy's lips in a kiss.

"Fukubuchou, how about we play hide and seek with our team?" Niou suggested. "Think about it, it could be like...revenge for making us come here. What do you say?"

"Fine, Niou, but only for revenge."

* * *

"I have a bad feeling Niou-kun is planning something," Yagyuu oh so suddenly said while the team was in the sports shop.

"There's a 89 percent chance that it's something to do with the whole team and a 98 percent chance that we'll have to go in somewhere embarrassing for teenage boys our age," Renji calculated quickly in his head.

"But where would that be, Yanagi-sempai?" Kirihara asked with his big, innocent eyes.

"You're about to find out Aka-chan," Marui said, pulling a folded piece of paper that had Niou's scrawl on it. "Looks like the first place we're going to is-"

* * *

"Victoria's Secret?!"

"At least I didn't choose a place that's embarrassing for a teenage boy to go into," Niou concluded though he was wrong. A bunch of hormonal teenage boys were going to enter a lingerie store. Of coarse they would be embarrassed and it would send their hormones running wild.

"Though I don't see why you had to dress up like that just for one store," Sanada said avoiding looking at Niou. The trickster had dressed himself in a girl's attire and had somehow obtained a bra and stuffed it to make it look like he was….well you get the point. He had even taken his hair out of his rat tail for the occasion.

"I wasn't going to go in dressed as a boy. Imagine what people would say if they saw two GUYS walk into Victoria's Secret? Can you say mothers forcing their sons to shop for them? At least it would look like a normal couple shoping" Niou explained." Plus, you wouldn't look cute in this outfit." Niou then strode into the store leaving Sanada at the entrance looking shocked. The trickster was in and out in three minutes. The duo then made their way towards the nearest bathroom so Niou could change back into a guy.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the team made it Victoria's Secret where Yukimura had tied a strip of cloth around Kirihara's head so he protect his innocence by looking at the models.

Out of everyone in their happy little group, Yukimura had fit in perfectly at the store. The employees kept mistaking him for a girl as the group, excluding the blind Kirihara, searched through everything for Niou's next clue.

"There's a 77 percent chance that it's near the back of the store," Renji deduced after their searching proved futile in the very front of the store.

Finally, Jackal found the message in the very back, like Renji had said, with the….clothing. It read:

'_Reading makes you smarterer'_

"Either Niou-sempai's getting dumber or it's one obvious grammar mistake," Kirhara decided after reading the message (and taking off his blind fold when they exited the store).

Looks like we're going to the movie store," Yagyuu decided then promptly walked off in the direction of said place.

"I don't get it." Kirihara announced

"Of coarse that's it!"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"My sempai's are weird," Akaya decided as he followed said people.

* * *

Several stores, and hours, later, Niou and Sanada were back at the sports shop. After leading the team out on a wild goose chase, the two had finally decided the return to the starting point of their "revenge".

"Where have you guys been? Why'd you just up and leave us here?" Niou asked.

"Yeah," Sanada said his well practiced word.

"Where have we been? Sempai, you're the ones that led us around this freaking two story mall looking for you!" Akaya shouted grabbing Niou collar and pulled him down to his eye level, thus gaining the attention of several passing people.

"Kirihara, calm down. There's a 99.9 percent that Niou won't admit to anything that's happened today."

"Fine." Kirihara released his semapi's shirt at Renji's statistic.

"And I don't think we should have any mall trips for a while," Yukimura decided as the group left.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the team, Sanada and Niou exchanged smirks. Sanada had gotten his revenge, and Niou had gotten to play hide and seek.

'I might need to team up with Niou more often,' Sanada thought,' though his methods are a little…odd.' The thought of Niou dressed up as a girl would haunt Sanada for weeks.

* * *

Rikkaidai Regulars: Happy birthday BKD!  
BKD: Eh, how'd you figure out it was my birthday?  
Kirihara: cough Niou hacked your computer cough  
BKD: shrugs Whatever. Someone would've done that at one point  
Niou: Told you it would work brattling. I can't get in trouble  
Kirhara: Dang it!  
Bkd: Hope you guys enjoyed this work. Hopefully, since I don't have to stay after school anymore, I'll have more fanfiction up. Bye!


End file.
